Somnambulisme contrôlé
by labulle
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Drago Malefoy multiplie les crises de somnambulisme, et qu'à chaque fois, Harry se trouve sur son chemin ? Pour le découvrir, il suffit de lire ;)


**_Bonjour à tous :) J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de plus léger que d'habitude, et j'espère avoir réussi, même si mes vieux démons ont tenté de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues lol (pour ceux et celles qui ont l'habitude de me lire, je suis plus à l'aise dans le drame^^). _**

**_Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

**Somnambulisme contrôlé_  
_**

* * *

_Tout commença par un baiser au bord du lac, un soir de pleine lune._

— Ron ! fais attention, on va se faire repérer ! chuchota Harry en lui lança un regard de reproches, alors qu'un bruit sourd venait de retentir.

— Désolé vieux, mais j'ai les bras trop chargés, s'excusa le rouquin en tentant vainement de ramasser le paquet de gâteau sec qui venait de tomber de ses bras. Faut dire, tenir tout ça et maintenir la cape en plus, c'est pas pratique !

— On aurait jamais dû en prendre autant..., reprocha vaguement Harry.

Les deux garçons revenaient d'une expédition hautement dangereuse : aller piller les cuisines de Poudlard. Hermione leur avait bien dit de ne rien en faire, mais ils avaient insisté, pris en otage par les borborygmes de leur estomac.

— Au pire, on a qu'à laisser quelques paquets et bouteilles de Bièraubeurre derrière cette statue là ? proposa Harry.

— Ben... ça serait dommage, tu avoueras Harry. Imagine qu'on ait encore faim et que...

— Chut ! J'entends quelqu'un qui approche.

Harry et Ron se figèrent. Des pas approchaient bel et bien de là où ils se trouvaient. Les deux garçons étaient crispés, le visage se couvrant de sueur à force de contrôler leur respiration et de maintenir ce qu'ils avaient dans les bras.

Lorsque l'intrus passa devant eux, ils laissèrent pendre leurs mâchoires.

— Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici en pleine nuit ?

— Je l'ignore Harry, mais je te propose de ne pas attendre pour le savoir, allez viens !

Ron poussa délicatement Harry pour qu'ils se remettent en route, et ce faisant, la bouteille de jus de citrouille qui était en équilibre précaire sur le haut de sa pile de victuailles volées tomba et se fracassa sur le sol.

Les deux garçons se statufièrent. Le bruit aurait pu alerter tous les professeurs du château tant il résonnait encore dans leurs oreilles. Ça y est, en plus d'avoir le bas de leur uniforme trempé, ils allaient avoir des points retirés par la fouine qui se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres d'eux.

D'ailleurs, sa réaction était longue à venir... À vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas retourné, il continuait de marcher, imperturbable.

— Mince alors ! Heureusement que cet abruti est dur de la feuille ! Comment a-t-il fait pour ne rien entendre ?! se moqua Ron, ayant retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur de voir que la catastrophe avait été évitée.

— Justement, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre Ron...

Harry regardait Drago s'éloigner. Contrairement à d'habitude, où il marchait fier et droit, avec un regard de conquérant, là, on aurait dit un automate. C'était vraiment étrange...

— Allez Harry, il faut qu'on parte d'ici maintenant, on va finir par se faire griller ! Et c'est pas qu'une expression, Fred m'a dit qu'un jour, Rusard les avait attrapés à ensorceler une statue pour qu'elle dise des gros mots à chaque fois qu'on passerait devant, et il a menacé de leur faire rôtir les pieds dans sa cheminée pour leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer !

— Mmm...

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus Ron, il ne faisait que regarder Drago et son comportement suspect.

— Regarde, il va dans le parc. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire tu crois ?

Ron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant que son célèbre ami n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude.

— J'en sais rien moi, il va s'amuser avec des gnomes de jardin parce qu'il est en manque d'amis ?

Malgré lui, Harry sourit à la remarque de Ron. Qui n'aurait pas ri en imaginant Malefoy jouer à cache-cache avec des gnomes de jardin… Il finit par lancer rapidement un Evanesco sur les débris de la bouteille qui gisaient encore à leurs pieds et dit :

— Suivons-le !

— Je préférerais encore suivre les araignées...

— Allez Ron, il n'y en a que pour quelques minutes. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est en train de fabriquer...

— Moi je dis que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ça va encore nous retomber dessus...

— Vite, on va le perdre ! lâcha Harry, faisant fi des jérémiades de son ami.

Après un nouveau soupir de Ron, les deux amis passèrent à leur tour les grandes portes du hall qui menaient sur le parc.

D'abord, ils crurent que Drago avait disparu, mais ils finirent par repérer sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, tout près du lac.

— Il va se baigner ? dit Harry perplexe.

— Non ! Je suis sûr qu'il va faire comme Narcisse. Il ne doit pas pouvoir s'empêcher de s'admirer dans tout ce qui reflète son image, alors là, une calme nuit de pleine lune, imagine comme ça toi être tentant pour lui de se regarder dans le lac noir ?!

Harry ricana et reporta son attention sur Drago qui se tenait devant le lac, attendant de voir si Ron avait raison, ce dont il doutait malgré tout.

— Hey mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! s'écria Harry en voyant que Drago ne s'était pas juste arrêté devant le lac, mais qu'il y pénétrait, toujours avec cet air d'automate qu'il avait depuis qu'ils l'avaient croisé.

— J'en sais rien... Tu crois qu'il veut se suicider ? demanda Ron en ayant retrouvé tout son sérieux.

— Je vais pas attendre pour le savoir, dit Harry en lâchant tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras et en s'élançant vers le lac.

Harry courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais Drago était déjà entré profondément dans l'eau ; seule sa tête dépassait encore, mais pour combien de temps ?

— Drago, arrête, fais pas ça !

Harry lui criait d'arrêter, mais ça ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Le Serpentard faisait preuve d'une détermination peu commune...

Le jeune homme entra dans l'eau au moment où il perdit de vue les cheveux de Drago. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il nagea vers l'endroit où il avait vu Drago pour la dernière fois, avant de plonger sans attendre.

Les eaux étaient noires et troubles, et Harry n'avait jamais eu une bonne vue. Il désespérait de le retrouver à temps, lorsqu'un rayon de la pleine lune attira son attention sur une forme claire.

Il la rejoignit en deux brasses et s'empara du corps de Drago. Une fois remonté à la surface, Harry prit soin de laisser le blond sur le dos et regagna difficilement la rive, peinant à traîner le corps de Malefoy, plus grand que lui, à sa suite.

Ron, qui les avait rejoints, aida Harry à hisser le corps du blond sur la berge.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

— J'en sais rien Ron...

Harry avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Drago pour vérifier s'il respirait toujours. Et il lui semblait que non... Cependant, son cœur battait, donc rien n'était perdu !

— Aragneo ! Apagné ! Ar...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ?

— J'essaye de lui lancer la formule qui permet de respirer, mais je ne m'en souviens pas ! hurla Harry au bord du désespoir.

À la mine contrariée de Ron, Harry sut qu'il était inutile de lui demander de l'aide. Apparemment, lui aussi l'avait oubliée.

— Je sais pas moi... Frappe-le ! Des grandes baffes sur les joues, je suis sûr que...

— Je sais ! s'écria Harry, dont le visage s'était instantanément illuminé.

Il glissa sa main sous la tête de Drago, avant de la redresser en s'aidant de deux doigts pour lever son menton. Il lui pinça ensuite le nez et lui ouvrit la bouche, avant d'y déposer la sienne.

— Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ?! demanda Ron en tremblant, plus blanc que Drago encore.

— Technique moldue, répondit laconiquement Harry, en restant concentré sur Drago.

Il souffla de nouveau dans sa bouche, avant d'entamer un massage cardiaque :

— Un, deux, trois, quatre...

Il souffla de nouveau.

— Un, deux, trois, quatre...

Faites que ça marche.

— Un, deux, trois, quatre...

Allez Drago, tiens le coup !

— Un, deux, trois, quatre...

Alors que Harry continuait de réinsuffler de l'air dans les poumons de Drago, celui-ci se mit à tousser et cracher des gerbes d'eau, sous le regard rassuré, mais dégoûté, de Ronald Weasley.

Harry, quant à lui, souriait de toutes ses dents et regardait Drago comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, tandis que la merveille toussait et crachait comme un fumeur en fin de vie.

Sa quinte de toux le laissa épuisé, et il se laissa retomber mollement sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ouvrir les yeux, sentant peser sur lui des regards insistants.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! paniqua Drago en regardant tout autour de lui. Et pourquoi tu m'embrassais par Merlin !

Drago vit, en croisant le regard de Ron, qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question, ce qui le fit paniquer encore plus.

— J'étais en train de te sauver la vie, je t'embrassais pas, tête de navet !

— T'as abusé du jus de citrouille ou quoi ?! Faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner pour ton syndrome de sauveur de l'humanité ! Penser pouvoir sauver les gens d'un baiser, faut être taré, ou se prendre pour un prince charmant, ce que tu n'es clairement pas, permets-moi de te le dire !

— C'étaient des gestes de premier secours ! Chez les Moldus, c'est comme ça qu'on sauve les gens de la noyade. Il faut leur redresser la tête et souffler dans leur bouche et...

— Souffler dans leur bouche ?...

Drago devint tellement blanc que Harry cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

— C'est écœurant ! J'ai du... de ton air qui circule en moi ?! Il y a du Potter en moi ! C'est...

— Écœurant, oui, je sais ! cracha Harry qui était vraiment déçu par sa réaction.

— Tu pourrais au moins lui en être reconnaissant, sans ça, tu serais mort ! La prochaine fois que tu essayes de te suicider d'ailleurs, eh bien, ne compte pas sur nous !

Drago fixa Ron comme s'il venait de parler chinois.

— Me suicider ? T'as fumé le slip de Merlin ou quoi ?!

— Et comment tu crois que tu t'es retrouvé dans l'eau ? intervint Harry qui ne voyait pas pourquoi Drago niait.

Le jeune homme regarda tout autour de lui, avant de reporter son regard sur ses vêtements trempés.

— Je... je suis somnambule, ça vous va ! cracha Drago qui rechignait à leur dire la vérité, mais qui préférait encore ça plutôt qu'ils ne s'imaginent qu'il avait voulu attenter à sa vie.

Les deux garçons le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

— Et... Il y a pas un moyen pour t'empêcher de faire des trucs dangereux, comme ce soir ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

— Ouais, genre, te mettre une grosse clochette autour du cou avec un mot qui dirait « je suis somnambule, prière de me ramener dans mon dortoir avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de stupide (ou d'intelligent, comme me jeter dans un lac). » renchérit Ron.

— Très drôle Weasmoche ! Et toi, on te demande pas de faire quelque chose d'intelligent, on aurait trop peur que ton cerveau n'y survive pas !

Ron fit une grimace pas très distinguée à l'intention du Serpentard, qui sourit avec arrogance.

— D'habitude, mes amis m'empêchent de sortir du dortoir, reprit Drago d'une voix faible, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il se parlait plutôt à lui-même...

— On devrait rentrer, on va mourir de froid, dit Harry qui grelottait des pieds à la tête.

— Ouais, je voudrais pas que le Sauveur de l'univers meure d'un rhume par ma faute, railla Drago avant de s'éloigner à toutes jambes.

— Et surtout, ne me remercie pas ! lui cria Harry qui n'en revenait pas de son comportement exécrable.

— Je t'ai rien demandé ! répondit nonchalamment Drago en faisant un geste grossier de la main sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers eux.

— Il est pas croyable ce type ! Tu aurais mieux fait de le laisser au fond du lac !

— Mouais..., marmonna Harry, tout en pensant que jamais il n'aurait été capable de faire ça.

— En attendant, on a eu sacrément de la chance ! reprit Ron avec un grand sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

— Je veux dire qu'il pourrait dormir tout nu !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Drago se trimballer nu comme un ver dans tout le château, avant de récupérer leur larcin et d'enfin, remonter dans leur dortoir.

oOo

Le lendemain, après avoir raconté leurs péripéties de la veille à Hermione, les garçons descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

— Vous avez eu de la chance les garçons, Rusard aurait pu vous surprendre une bonne vingtaine de fois avec le raffut que vous avez sans doute fait !

— Ouais, c'est sûr..., concéda Harry.

— Je dirais pas qu'on a eu de la chance. Harry a dû embrasser Malefoy quand même !

Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel, d'exaspération. Ron n'en démordait pas, c'était vraiment affligeant !

— Ron, une bonne fois pour toutes : Harry ne l'embrassait pas ! Regarde la différence :

Hermione agrippa Ron par le haut de sa veste et colla ses lèvres aux siennes avant de souffler dans sa bouche, ce qui coupa le souffle de Ron, qui la fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

— Et maintenant, un baiser :

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Hermione déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle du rouquin, mais cette fois-ci, elle les entrouvrit légèrement à l'aide de sa langue, avant de l'enrouler à la sienne et de lui prodiguer de légères caresses, et de finir par lui embrasser tendrement les lèvres.

— Voilà, tu fais la différence maintenant entre un baiser et un geste de premier secours ? demanda-t-elle à Ron qui était rouge des pieds à la tête, et regardait dans le vide, figé, comme s'il avait eu à faire à Méduse.

— Geste de premier secours, mon œil ! Si ça c'était pas un baiser, je ne m'appelle plus Drago Malefoy ! dit le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver et se méprenait apparemment sur le geste d'Hermione...

Quel genre de pervers es-tu Potter, pour profiter d'un homme inconscient ?! dit Drago de mauvaise humeur, avant de partir à grands pas, suivi par ses amis hilares.

— Oh... désolée Harry, je ne pensais pas que ma démonstration aurait l'effet inverse..., dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Laisse tomber Hermione, répondit Harry sombrement, avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une demi-journée pour que quasi la totalité des Serpentard surnomme Harry : « Le Pervers », ce qui, évidemment, ne l'avait pas aidé à retrouver sa bonne humeur. Plus il était insulté, et plus il pensait que Ron avait raison : il aurait dû le laisser au fond du lac !

Le soir venu, Harry monta se coucher assez tôt. Il en avait marre des regards pesants de ses amis, et de ceux des autres élèves. Et puis, il avait bien vu le signe que Ron lui faisait, lui indiquant qu'il souhaitait rester seul avec Hermione. Peut-être qu'au moins cette mésaventure aura servi à les mettre ensemble !

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il n'avait fait que virer et tourner dans son lit durant des heures, Harry n'y tint plus. Il se leva discrètement, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, et sortit du dortoir. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était contrarié, il aimait se promener seul, dans le silence de la nuit, afin de mieux réfléchir à ce qui le contrariait.

Durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il parcourut les couloirs sans rencontrer âme qui vive, c'était vraiment ce qu'il préférait ! Il avait l'impression de communier avec le château, pas comme s'il en était l'illustre propriétaire, à la Drago Malefoy, non, lui, c'était plutôt comme s'il était l'élu de ce lieu, celui qui avait été choisi pour partager la sérénité des lieux, leur histoire...

Le silence qu'il aimait tant fut soudain troublé par un bruit indistinct... Harry tendit l'oreille, après avoir bien resserré les pans de sa cape autour de lui. On aurait dit... des reniflements, des sanglots...

Inquiet, il se dirigea vers la provenance des pleurs. Ça devait sans doute être Mimi Geignarde, mais mieux valait-il s'en assurer.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir, Harry sursauta en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, encore...

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, ne souhaitant vraiment pas être encore rabroué par le Serpentard, mais il se rappela des crises de somnambulisme du blond... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici s'il était en pleine crise...

— Drago ?

Harry avançait prudemment derrière lui. Il avait entendu dire qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller un somnambule !

N'obtenant aucune réponse du Serpentard, Harry soupira. Il était bel et bien en plein sommeil...

Harry posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et exerça une légère pression, afin de le faire pivoter.

Drago ne réagit pas, ses yeux humides restaient dans le vague, et il continuait à renifler.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda Harry à voix basse, sans attendre de réponse de la part du blond.

La colère qu'éprouvait le jeune Gryffondor pour Drago Malefoy s'était soudain envolée. Le voir là, si triste et sans défense, lui retourna l'estomac. Jamais il ne l'avait imaginé comme quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir des sentiments, autres que la fierté, la colère, ou l'arrogance...

— Allez, je vais te reconduire à ton dortoir...

Harry essuya les larmes de Drago avec ses pouces et le recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il commença à marcher mais se rendit compte que Drago ne bougeait pas, lorsque la cape le découvrit.

— Il ne manquait plus que ça ! bougonna Harry.

Le jeune homme recouvrit de nouveau Drago et cette fois-ci, lui mit le bras autour de la taille pour l'obliger à avancer.

La position était périlleuse, mais ça marchait ! Drago se laissait conduire, comme un automate. Et dire qu'il y avait sept étages à redescendre, sans compter celui qui menait aux cachots...

Arrivé au second étage, Harry était couvert de sueur et suffoquait. L'air devenait irrespirable sous la cape, tant il était chaud, et avoir le corps de Drago collé au sien depuis si longtemps lui donnait des suées.

Il repensa avec horreur au moment où il avait failli le faire tomber dans les escaliers. La faute à son pyjama en soie sur lequel il n'avait aucune prise. S'il n'avait pas réussi à le retenir par le bras, Drago aurait sans doute dégringolé tous les escaliers.

Il était temps qu'il puisse se débarrasser de son fardeau qui était toujours en plein sommeil, mais qui au moins, avait arrêté de pleurer.

Une fois enfin devant le mur des Serpentard, Harry replia la cape. Il avait totalement oublié que les Serpentard n'avaient pas, contrairement aux autres maisons, un tableau à qui il aurait pu demander d'ouvrir malgré tout, parce qu'un élève de Serpentard en avait vraiment besoin...

— S'il vous plaît, tenta-t-il, j'ai Malefoy avec moi, et il est somnambule !

Au grand étonnement de Harry, un pan du mur de pierre coulissa, laissant apparaître la lumière verdâtre de la salle commune des Serpentard.

— Somnambule ! Ça doit être ça le mot de passe ! s'amusa Harry en remettant son bras autour de la taille du Serpentard.

Harry parcourait le long couloir qui menait à la grande pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond en pierre brute. Il avait espéré croiser quelqu'un, afin de lui confier Drago, mais vu l'heure, ça ne l'étonnait pas de voir la salle commune vide de tous ses occupants. Un feu ronflait malgré tout dans l'âtre de l'immense cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures ouvragées, et Harry se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à laisser Drago sur le canapé, avant de se ressaisir. Rien ne l'empêcherait de sortir de nouveau, et il aurait fait tout ça pour rien...

Il se résigna donc à accompagner Malefoy dans sa chambre.

Après quelques secondes de recherche, il finit par découvrir une porte cachée derrière une tapisserie représentant Salazar Serpentard, ce qui ne l'étonna pas...

La chambre commune, disposée comme celle des Gryffondor, était plongée dans l'obscurité. Aux divers ronflements qu'il percevait, il conclut que tous les autres occupants de la chambre devaient dormir. Il y avait Blaise Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle, et Théodore Nott. Ajoutez à ça Drago Malefoy, et tout était réuni pour que Harry ne se sente pas en sécurité.

Il se dirigea vers le seul lit vide (le même emplacement que le sien) et y fit s'asseoir Drago. Il lui leva les jambes et le coucha mieux, avant de le recouvrir de ses couvertures et de le border très serré. Comme ça, avec un peu de chance, s'était dit Harry, Drago ne parviendrait pas à se démêler de ses couvertures et se faire la belle !

— Bonne nuit, Drago, dit-il en lui remettant en arrière une mèche de cheveux qui trainaît sur son front, avant de quitter silencieusement la chambre et de rentrer dans son propre dortoir.

oOo

— Attention, il se réveille ! chuchota Blaise aux trois autres garçons de la chambre, qui reportèrent tous leur regard vers Drago.

— Grrr... Mais qu'est-ce vous avez foutu !... Qui m'a saucissonné dans mon lit bordel ! gronda Drago qui venait à peine de se réveiller et qui se débattait déjà dans ses couvertures. Je suis tellement serré que je ne sens plus mes extrémités !

— Ça veut dire que tu ne sais même pas si tu as une érection du matin ? demanda Crabbe avant d'éclater de rire.

— Très drôle ! Moi au moins je ne suis pas obligé d'en avoir une pour avoir une chance d'apercevoir le bout de ma queue ! rétorqua Drago en lui jetant un regard noir, ce qui eut le dont de faire éclater de rire les autres garçons de la chambre.

— Allez Drago, sois pas de si mauvaise humeur, promis, ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait ça ! dit Blaise avec un regard amusé.

— Pas vous ? Qui c'est alors, Merlin ?

— Non, Potter, dit sobrement Blaise, avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau en voyant la mine atterrée de Drago. Je l'ai vu s'éclipser discrètement au petit matin, après qu'il t'ait bordé admirablement. Après, je ne pourrais te promettre qu'il n'a pas abusé de toi, je dormais ; mais bon, j'imagine que tu t'en rendras compte si oui ou non une fois que ton sang circulera de nouveau dans tout ton corps.

S'en fût trop pour les autres garçons qui faillirent mourir de rire. Ils étaient écroulés sur leur lit, attendant que Drago explose de colère.

— Potter ! Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore dans cette histoire ! C'est de sa faute tout ça ! Attendez que je...

Un énorme bruit de chute couvrit les imprécations de Drago à l'encontre du Survivant. Alors qu'il avait réussi à force de maints coups de pied à se dégager de ses couvertures, Drago s'était levé, furieux, et avait chuté sur le sol, après s'être pris les pieds dans les draps qui traînaient par terre.

Les garçons riaient tellement qu'ils étaient passé aux ultrasons, poussant seulement des cris de temps en temps pour évacuer l'air comprimé dans leurs poumons, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage Drago, qui alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

N'étant pas remis du comportement inqualifiable de ses amis envers lui, Drago continuait de les snober depuis le réveil. Peut-être qu'ils se rendraient compte, après tout une journée de bouderie, qu'ils étaient allés trop loin ! Et ce Potter de malheur ! S'il le voyait il...

— Drago, c'est pas Potter là-bas ? dit Nott en lui indiquant un garçon de dos, avec les cheveux en bataille.

— Tu as déjà vu un autre élève se passer d'un peigne, à part Granger ? Bien sûr que c'est lui ! Il va m'entendre...

Drago partit d'un pas furieux vers Harry, qui était de dos.

— Potter ! cracha Drago en retournant Harry d'un geste à l'épaule. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin me laisser tranquille !

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda ce dernier, perplexe.

— Je parle de cette nuit !

Hermione et Ron regardèrent leur ami, avec des yeux ronds. Il ne leur avait rien dit concernant cette nuit, et Malefoy...

— Oui ben qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire d'après toi ?

— Eh bien rien justement ! Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser là où j'étais et...

— Je t'ai croisé quand j'allais rentrer au dortoir (j'étais parti me promener, glissa-t-il rapidement à l'intention de Ron et Hermione), tu étais là, tout seul, en train de... Tu étais en pleine crise ! reprit-il en taisant le fait que Drago pleurait. Il y avait ses amis et ceux du Serpentard qui étaient attroupés autour d'eux, et il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose que le Serpentard aimerait divulguer. Tu as failli te rompre le cou quand tu as trébuché dans les escaliers. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais peut-être mort, une fois de plus !

Harry fulminait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Drago qui gardait les bras croisés sur son torse et toisait Harry avec une animosité grandissante :

— Et pourquoi m'avoir bordé comme un nourrisson ? dit-il avec la froide colère d'un Severus Rogue en puissance.

— Pour que tu restes dans ton lit ! Tu pourrais me remercier au lieu de m'en vouloir ! s'énerva Harry.

— Il n'aurait pas été bien loin, ne t'en fais pas Potter. S'il s'était relevé, il aurait fait comme ce matin, il se serait vautré ! dit Blaise en retenant difficilement un grand sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Drago, quant à lui, observait son ami avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Son ami, son meilleur ami venait non seulement de se moquer de lui, mais surtout, de le ridiculiser sans aucune vergogne devant son pire ennemi. Cette trahison était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Dans une attitude digne, il haussa le menton, ferma son visage, ignora toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, et partit.

Conscient d'avoir été trop loin, Blaise cessa de sourire et courut après son ami, qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.

— Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! Je vous laisse, je vais à la bibliothèque, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione.

— Attends vieux, tu vas pas déjeuner ?

— Pourquoi la bibliothèque Harry ? cria Hermione en filant à sa suite, laissant Ron, seul, devant les portes de la Grande Salle qu'il regardait avec envie, avant de se décider à les suivre malgré tout.

Harry en profita pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago la veille, sous le regard ahuri de Ron, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami se donnait tant de mal pour un type qui n'en était même pas reconnaissant.

— Bonjour Madame Pince, je voudrais un volume de Witchypedia s'il vous plaît.

Madame Pince, toujours l'air pincé, se rendit dans son arrière salle et revint avec un volume très grand mais vraiment très fin. On aurait pu penser qu'il n'avait que quelques pages.

— Signez le registre, je vous prie, dit-elle de sa voix monotone.

Harry signa brièvement le livre qu'elle lui présentait et alla s'installer à la première table de libre.

— Mais vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu cherches Harry ?! s'impatienta Hermione.

— Je cherche à en connaître plus sur la maladie de Drago, parce que comme ça, si jamais je le recroise, je pourrais peut-être le réveiller, et là, il se débrouillerait tout seul pour rentrer dans son dortoir !

Harry ouvrit le livre qui ne contenait que des pages blanches, et tapota l'une telle avec sa baguette, en prononçant distinctement sa requête :

— Somnambulisme.

En 0,12 seconde, les pages du livre se couvrirent de pas moins de 120000 résultats... Il pointa sa baguette sur le premier pour en savoir plus.

— Witchypedia ! Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est fou ce que ce volume contient comme renseignements ! s'exclama Ron en voyant le livre fournir directement les informations demandées.

Harry acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur le texte qui grandissait sous ses yeux.

«_ Le somnambulisme survient généralement durant de courtes périodes de transition entre les phases 3 et 4 du sommeil, ou sommeil profond. Cette phase correspond au premier tiers du cycle du sommeil._

_Ainsi, des séries d'événements moteurs complexes peuvent intervenir sans que le sujet soit conscient._

_Chez l'adulte, le somnambulisme peut avoir des causes psychologiques (notamment en période de stress) ou des causes psychiques : ainsi, pour Freud, très grand sorcier de notre époque, le somnambulisme peut faire partie de ces symptômes qui « sont les résidus et les symboles de certains événements traumatiques » _»_._

Harry suspendit sa lecture pour regarder ses amis.

— Est-ce que vous croyez que ses crises sont liées au stress ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le mettre dans cet état à votre avis, demanda-t-il.

— Chais pas, se contenta de répondre Ron sans grand enthousiasme, tandis qu'Hermione semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la question, sans toutefois en connaître la réponse.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et reprit sa lecture :

« _Le somnambulisme simple : il existe deux cas comportementaux. Pour le premier, l'enfant ou l'adulte s'assoit sur son lit tout en exécutant des gestes plus ou moins adroits. De temps en temps, il peut se mettre à parler. Dans le deuxième cas, le somnambule se lève et déambule dans l'habitation pour ensuite retourner spontanément dans son lit. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et son regard est inexpressif. Si on lui parle, il peut répondre, il peut même exécuter des ordres mais aussi rester de marbre. Mais le somnambule s'irrite très vite et devient grognon, surtout si on le réveille. Parfois, il peut réaliser des actes relativement élaborés, éviter des meubles, descendre des escaliers, attendre quelque chose, vider une armoire, fouiller le garde-manger, se mettre à manger, faire la vaisselle, ou uriner dans un coin. _»

— Beurk... je crois qu'on sait maintenant qui s'amusait à uriner dans tous les recoins du château, dit Hermione avec une mimique de dégoût. Et dire que tu accusais Pattenrond Ron, tu devrais avoir honte !

Mais Ron n'avait pas honte, non, parce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. La seule chose qu'il retenait, c'était que les somnambules pouvaient obéir à des ordres...

Son air, d'abord enjoué, passa à terriblement inquiétant lorsqu'il imagina tous les ordres qu'il pourrait donner à la fouine s'il le croisait à nouveau.

— Ron, arrête, on dirait que tu baves, et que tu es dément..., dit Harry, un peu effrayé par le regard de son ami.

Oh ! Regardez, cette phrase :

«_ Il n'existe aucun remède à ce mal, si ce n'est des potions calmantes, ou encore trouver la cause du stress qui provoque les crises et la résoudre. Toutefois, si le sujet débute à peine sa crise, une formule magique se révèle assez efficace pour la stopper, il s'agit de... _»

Harry s'empressa de pointer sa baguette sur la petite plume dessinée en bas de la page, pour afficher la suite.

— Allez, bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il en voyant la plume tourner en rond depuis une bonne minute, sans que la suite n'apparaisse.

— Laisse tomber Harry, le livre a beugué, ça arrive souvent. À cette heure-ci, beaucoup d'autres élèves utilisent ses ressources, alors des fois, il n'arrive pas à en fournir à tout le monde... Nous reviendrons plus tard, ce n'est rien.

Harry était déçu, mais Hermione avait raison, comme toujours. Il reviendrait plus tard. De toute façon, ils risquaient d'être en retard en potion si ça continuait.

oOo

Le soir venu, Ron ne tenait plus en place.

— Allez Harry ! Viens, avec un peu de chance, on va le trouver !

— Non, ce n'est pas drôle Ron, râla Harry, qui n'était pas du tout emballé par l'idée de son ami.

— Harry a raison Ron ! C'est affreusement barbare de ta part !

— N'exagère rien Hermione ! Je veux simplement le ridiculiser, c'est tout. Rien de plus que ce qu'il fait avec nous depuis des années, bougonna Ron. Imaginez, on pourrait lui dire de bondir comme une fouine, ou d'imiter le miaulement d'un chat ? Ou encore, on pourrait lui faire manger tout un tas de dragées à la crotte de nez !

— C'est tentant... mais non ! Deux contre un mon vieux, t'as perdu, conclut Harry en souriant.

Non, ils n'iraient pas trouver Drago pour s'amuser à lui faire faire n'importe quoi...

— En plus, rien ne dit qu'il va encore se balader dans le château cette nuit. Ses amis ont tout intérêt à le retenir s'ils ne souhaitent pas qu'il leur en veuille à mort cette fois-ci !

Ron grimaça, Harry avait sans doute raison. D'humeur maussade, il finit par aller se coucher, suivi de près par Harry, alors qu'Hermione était montée se coucher deux heures plus tôt.

Par acquit de conscience, ce denier sortit sa carte du Maraudeur. Il ne réussirait pas à s'endormir s'il ignorait si Drago était tranquillement couché dans son lit ou s'il était à deux pas d'un précipice...

— Il est hors de son lit ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le nom de Drago sur la carte, ni à voir que oui, il était bien en dehors de son lit...

— Il est juste devant la porte... Bouge pas, je vais le reconduire dans son dortoir...

Ron, qui ne voulut pas rater une occasion de s'amuser, le suivit avec entrain.

Lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser sortir Harry et Ron, Drago pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

— Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ! dit Ron qui n'appréciait pas de voir leur espace être envahi par un vert et argent.

— Je l'ignore Ron, mais tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Allez Drago, viens avec moi, dit doucement Harry en tirant légèrement sur le bras du blond.

Le Serpentard refusait de bouger semblait-il. Harry fronça les sourcils et insista davantage, sans plus de résultats.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry, au bord du désespoir.

— Ben on lui donne des ordres, quelle idée !

— Non, on en a déjà parlé ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui je veux dire. J'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de faire l'allée et retour jusqu'à leur dortoir... On pourrait peut-être le faire dormir dans notre chambre ?

— Tu es malade Harry ?! lâcha Ron. Mais si tu veux, je l'emmène moi..., proposa-t-il en ayant l'air d'avoir eu une super idée !

— Heu... merci Ron, mais ça devrait aller, t'en fais pas, répondit Harry qui redoutait de laisser Drago seul avec lui. Qui sait s'il ne lui ferait pas parcourir tout le château avec son caleçon sur la tête... Je vais l'amener dans la chambre.

— En tout cas, compte pas sur moi pour lui passer mon lit !

Harry soupira. Naturellement, il n'allait pas demander à Ron de donner son lit à Drago Malefoy... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire...

— Et voilà, c'est bon, dit Harry après avoir aidé Drago à se coucher dans son lit.

— Et toi, tu vas dormir où ?!

— Ben sur le sol, entre vous deux. J'ai pas trop le choix.

— Tu peux toujours aller dormir sur le sofa de la salle commune...

Harry n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité. Mais quand bien même, il se sentait responsable de Drago, sans comprendre pourquoi, et il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui.

— T'inquiète, ça va aller !

— Tu vas mourir de froid, rajouta Ron.

— Eh bien prête-moi une couverture !

Ron finit par lui jeter son dessus-de-lit avant de se coucher confortablement. Harry le remercia vaguement et s'installa sur le sol, après avoir roulé sa cape d'invisibilité en boule, en guise d'oreiller.

— Je vais faire des cauchemars, gémit Ron au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il fixait Drago comme si une colonie d'araignée avait décidé de venir emménager dans leur chambre.

— Eh bien retourne-toi ! Tu ne le verras plus comme ça ! s'impatienta Harry en donnant des coups dans sa cape pour lui redonner un peu de gonflant.

Ron se retourna brusquement dans son lit et ne parla plus à Harry du reste de la nuit. Après une heure à écouter la respiration plus lente de Drago (signe qu'il dormait profondément), Harry finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

oOo

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?! s'étonna Dean Thomas en voyant, à son réveil, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc dépasser de sous les draps de Harry.

— On devrait réveiller Ron pour savoir ce qui se passe, non ? ajouta Seamus Finnigan en faisant un large sourire.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous croyez que Harry est là dessous lui aussi ? demanda Neville Londubat en pointant son menton en direction du lit de Harry.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, circonspects. Depuis quand Harry Potter partageait-il son lit avec Drago Malefoy ?...

Drago se sentait bien, mais quelque chose clochait. À commencer par cette odeur qui régnait dans son lit. Elle n'était pas désagréable, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Et puis, ces voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas... Sans compter, chose plus étrange encore, la lumière qui l'éblouissait. Et tout le monde savait que dans le dortoir des Serpentard, la lumière du jour ne filtrait pas !

Drago sursauta. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il n'était pas dans son dortoir, ce n'était pas son lit, et donc, ce n'étaient pas ses amis qui étaient en train de discuter sur les lits d'en face !

Le Serpentard se redressa d'un bond, et vit trois paires d'yeux ébahis le regarder.

— Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait encore ?! paniqua-t-il en voyant que le rouquin dormait dans le lit juste à côté.

Drago n'attendit pas la réponse et jeta ses couvertures au pied du lit avant de bondir sur le sol.

— Aïe ! s'écria quelqu'un sous ses pieds.

Drago regarda le sol et retira ses pieds de la chose molle qu'il venait d'écraser, avant de voir surgir le Survivant de sous une cape d'invisibilité.

— Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sous mes pieds ?! s'écria Drago, en réveillant Ron.

— Aïeeeu ! redit Harry en se frottant le ventre. Tu m'as marché dessus !

— Je le sais ça, je voudrais savoir pourquoi !

— Heu... et nous aussi, intervint Dean avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry regarda Ron, qui était mort de rire, et ses amis qui le regardaient comme s'il était fou à lier. Il se releva, avant de plier sa cape et de s'asseoir sur son lit, peu importe qui le partageait à ce moment précis. Le « qui » prit d'ailleurs un air outré et se déplaça aussi loin de Harry que possible.

— Malefoy est venu frapper à notre porte hier soir, dit Harry en jetant un regard narquois à Drago qui l'ignora superbement. Du coup, j'avais pas envie de le reconduire jusqu'à son dortoir, - surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, intervint Ron - et finalement, je l'ai fait dormir ici. Et voilà !

— Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu étais caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, reprit Drago d'un ton sec.

— J'avais froid ! Au début, je m'en servais comme oreiller, mais sur le matin, très tôt, j'ai eu vraiment froid, du coup, je l'ai rajoutée à ma couverture. Je ne pensais pas que je me réveillerais si tard... Satisfait ?!

— Si je m'étais retrouvé n'importe où qu'ici, sans doute, mais bon, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? railla Drago en jetant un regard méprisant à tous les Gryffondor présents dans la pièce.

— Bon, ben… c'est bien gentil d'être venu nous rendre visite Malefoy. Mais, maintenant que tu es redevenu toi-même, ça nous embêterait de te retenir, dit Seamus en lui indiquant la sortie, ce qui fit rire ses amis.

Drago lui jeta un regard polaire, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en pyjama.

— Il est hors de question que je me trimballe dans le château en pyjama ! D'autant plus que des élèves doivent déjà être dans les couloirs !

— Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, se moqua Dean. Je suis peut-être la seule personne ici qui fait à peu près la même taille que toi, et je n'ai pas envie de te prêter mon uniforme, ou encore mon équipement de Quidditch !

— De toute façon, je préfère mourir que de me promener dans des fringues aux couleurs de votre maison !

— Eh bien crève Malefoy ! s'énerva Ron. Au moins, on pourra enfin passer de bonnes nuits sans qu'on ait à te sauver la peau !

— Il me semble que le seul qui m'ait sauvé soit Potter, s'insurgea Drago en fustigeant Ron des yeux.

— Merci d'enfin le reconnaître, dit Harry en souriant gentiment.

— Ho ! La barbe Potter !

Le sourire de Harry se figea avant de disparaître et de laisser la place à un sourire amère.

— Je vais prendre une douche rapidement. En revenant, je te ramène à ton dortoir. Tu n'auras qu'à te couvrir avec ma cape, dit-il d'un ton froid.

— Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas simplement la prendre et me barrer sans toi ?

— Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te la laisse, et que je n'ai absolument pas confiance en toi. Alors, je t'accompagne, puisque de toute façon, nous avons cours de potions, et je la récupère avant que tu passes la porte de votre salle commune. C'est comme ça et pas autrement !

Ron et les trois autres Gryffondor se regardèrent, surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Harry était si ferme avec quelqu'un, et lui de surcroît.

Même Drago, qui n'avait clairement pas apprécié, n'avait osé répliquer malgré tout. Il se tenait donc sagement sur le lit de Harry, en faisant mine de trouver ses ongles parfaitement intéressants.

Peu de temps après, Harry ressortit de la salle de bain en caleçon, une serviette blanche posée sur ses épaules.

D'un geste nonchalant, il la passa sur ses abdos avant de se frictionner les cheveux avec.

— Ça va la fouine ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? se moqua Ron, en voyant que Drago bloquait depuis que Harry était sorti de la salle de bain.

— N'importe quoi ! bégaya Drago, en s'empourprant légèrement. Je suis juste horrifié de découvrir la raison pour laquelle Potter n'a jamais l'air coiffé. En fait, c'est juste parce que... il ne se coiffe pas ! mentit Drago qui préférait éviter de dire que si peu vêtu, Harry était totalement différent du Harry qu'il connaissait. Il était bien mieux bâti qu'il n'en avait l'air, sans compter que les cheveux mouillés, et sans lunettes, ses yeux avaient l'air encore plus immenses que d'ordinaire...

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je viens de faire ? dit celui-ci en haussant les sourcils, avant de s'ébouriffer à nouveau les cheveux.

— Laisse tomber, marmonna Drago. T'es prêt ?

Harry avait enfilé son pantalon et sa chemise, qu'il s'évertuait de rentrer dans son pantalon.

— Où est cette fichue cravate ! Ron, tu sais pas où j'ai mis ma cravate ? demanda Harry en farfouillant dans sa penderie.

— Je sais pas, regarde sous ton lit ? Je vais prendre ma douche, je t'aiderais à la chercher après si tu veux.

Harry s'accroupit et regarda sous son lit, après avoir poussé sans ménagement les pieds de Drago.

— Du calme Potter ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu es bordélique !

— Pousse-toi Malefoy, dit Harry en se relevant, avant de commencer à fouiller les couvertures de son lit. Ah ! Je l'ai !

Harry avait fini par remettre la main sur sa cravate, et s'échinait à l'attacher.

— Fichue cravate !

— Ne me dis pas qu'après sept ans à Poudlard, tu ne réussis toujours pas à attacher ta cravate tout seul, se moqua Drago.

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Il chercha de l'aide du regard, mais le dortoir était vide. Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient déjà partis, et Ron était sous sa douche. Tant pis, il mettrait sans doute du temps, mais il réussirait à l'attacher ! Pas question qu'il se ridiculise devant Malefoy.

Drago regardait Harry s'affairer sur sa fichue cravate depuis près de cinq minutes, et plus Harry sentait son regard peser sur lui, moins il ne parvenait à la nouer.

— Mets-y du tien Potter ! On va finir par arriver en retard en cours ! Je te signale que moi je dois encore me préparer !

— Si tu t'attachais à ton lit la nuit, tu n'en serais pas là, s'énerva Harry. Et moi non plus...

Drago se leva du lit, furieux, à tel point que Harry crut qu'il allait le frapper, vu la façon qu'il avait de se précipiter vers lui.

— Allez, lâche ça !

Harry retint son souffle lorsqu'il comprit que Drago avait entrepris de lui faire son nœud de cravate. Il tourna la tête pour que le blond ne voie pas son trouble. Sentir les mains du Serpentard lui effleurer la peau du cou en des gestes délicats et précis lui laissait une impression étrange.

— Et voilà, tu vois, c'est pas si dur, dit Drago avec fierté, après quelques secondes.

Le brun grimaça en desserrant un peu le nœud que Drago avait volontairement, il en était sûr, trop serré, et se regarda dans le miroir. Il dut bien avouer que jamais sa cravate n'avait été si bien mise...

— Merci Drago, c'est gentil.

— C'est parce que je veux pas être en retard, allez, en route !

Harry fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites et attrapa son sac, avant de tendre sa cape à Drago.

— Et reste près de moi, j'ai pas envie que tu me sèmes et que je doive te chercher partout.

— C'est une excellente idée, je n'y avais pas songé, le provoqua Drago en souriant, caché sous la cape.

Une fois descendus dans la salle commune, Harry fut hélé par Hermione.

— Harry ! Les garçons m'ont dit ce que tu avais fait pour Drago, c'est très gentil à toi. Et je suis heureuse de voir que vous n'en avez pas profité pour vous amuser à ses dépens, comme vous le vouliez !

— Quoi ?! éructa Drago, en sortant la tête de sous la cape, en faisant sursauter tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune. Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire avec moi ? demanda Drago, les yeux menaçants et lançant des éclairs.

— C'est pas ce que tu crois, s'empressa de répondre Harry, alors qu'Hermione affichait un sourire désolé d'avoir gaffé. C'était juste des bêtises, comme de te faire sautiller comme un lapin etc. Et... j'étais contre, précisa-t-il avant que Drago ne lui saute dessus pour le rouer de coups.

— À tout à l'heure Harry, dit Hermione à toute vitesse, avant de fuir la salle commune, aussitôt imitée par d'autres élèves. Il ne restait plus que des curieux, mais Drago les ignora :

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que Saint Potter puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer s'en prendre à une innocente personne en pleine crise de somnambulisme !

— Eh bien non justement ! J'avoue que c'était tentant, parce que bon, c'est pas comme si on était amis hein ! mais non, j'ai refusé, un point c'est tout. Je suis désolé que tu en sois blessé, mais j'y peux rien. Maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment être en retard, il faut qu'on y aille.

Drago le foudroya du regard et se recouvrit de la cape avec des gestes rageurs.

— On peut y aller ?

— Abruti.

— J'imagine que ça veut dire oui...

Harry soupira et se mit en route, suivi par Drago, toujours caché sous la cape.

Au bout de quelques minutes, à marcher dans le silence, Harry voulut vérifier que Drago le suivait toujours.

— Toujours là ?

— Abruti !

— J'imagine que ça veut dire oui...

— Tu aurais préféré un truc dans ce genre :

— Aïe !

Harry se frotta l'arrière du crâne, après avoir reçu un coup de la part de Drago.

— Ça va, tu te sens mieux ? grogna Harry.

— En effet, ça va un peu mieux Potter. Mais ça n'empêche que j'arrive pas à m'en remettre...

— Attends ! Je te sauve la vie, je m'occupe de toi à de nombreuses reprises, je te protège, je t'accueille dans mon lit, et tout ce que tu trouves à me reprocher c'est que j'ai aimé l'idée, juste quelques secondes, de me venger pour toutes les insultes et coups bas que tu nous as faits ?!

— Dit comme ça...

— Je préfère ça..., répondit Harry. Aïe ! C'est pour quelle raison cette fois-ci ? Je savais que tu étais là !

— Pour le plaisir, c'est tout !

— Abruti !

Drago se mit à ricaner sous sa cape, imité par Harry, heureux de voir que Drago se déridait enfin.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle commune des Serpentard.

— Tiens, dit Drago en tendant sa cape à Harry. Et... merci pour ça, mais aussi pour ne pas m'avoir laissé moisir toute la nuit dans le couloir, et aussi... pour avoir refusé de profiter de mon inconscience.

Harry regardait Drago et peinait pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux, de voir qu'il paraissait sincère.

— Bon ben..., je te vois en cours, dit Harry avant de faire demi-tour.

« Je te vois en cours ? » Non mais, quel idiot ! Qui pouvait sortir une phrase aussi ridicule !

Harry se fustigea durant tout le trajet qui le séparait de la salle de potions.

— Drago ?! Mais où tu étais par Merlin ! s'écria Blaise qui avait l'air infiniment rassuré de voir revenir son meilleur ami entier.

— Où j'étais ?! Dans le lit de Potter, voilà où j'étais !

Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini le fixèrent d'un air interloqué.

— Je dormais dans son lit alors que lui était par terre, crut bon d'ajouter Drago en voyant l'air hébété de ses amis. Mais c'est une longue histoire ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me laissez sortir du dortoir depuis quelque temps ?! Je croyais qu'on était amis et...

— Mais justement, c'est parce qu'on est tes amis, Drago, avoua Blaise.

— On s'est dit que, si finalement on te laissait le rejoindre, tu arrêterais tes crises de somnambulisme ! expliqua Nott, alors que Drago comprenait de moins en moins.

— Mais qui ?

— Potter, bien sûr ! Qui d'autre, lâcha Crabbe, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

— Mais vous êtes des grands malades...

Les jambes de Drago vacillèrent, et il dut prendre appui sur le montant de son lit à baldaquin pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il regardait ses amis avec une extrême inquiétude, et une grande crainte aussi, comme s'ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes, et qu'ils avaient été remplacés par d'autres.

— C'est Potter qui m'a retrouvé à chaque fois, pas l'inverse ! Vous êtes cinglés !

— Écoute Drago, ça va faire un an qu'on t'empêche de t'éclipser la nuit, et ça va faire un an que tu parles en dormant ou durant tes crises. Alors ça suffit ! On pense qu'il est tant que tu t'avoues réellement les sentiments que tu éprouves pour le binoclard.

— MAIS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ? demanda-t-il en articulant exagérément, comme s'il avait affaire à des demeurés. Il commençait à perdre sérieusement son sang-froid.

— À chaque fois qu'on te demandait où tu allais, tu répondais invariablement : « Voir Harry » et quand on te demandait pourquoi, tu disais : « Parce que je l'aime ». Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus explicite...

— Et vous, vous croyez les délires d'un somnambule ? dit Drago d'un ton irrité.

— Ben... on t'a aussi demandé de nombreuses fois ce que tu lui trouvais, ce que tu voudrais lui faire, ou encore, si tu le trouvais sexy avec ses p'tites lunettes, et les réponses ne pouvaient pas nous tromper..., ajouta Nott, en cachant un fou rire.

— C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment je pourrais être amoureux de quelqu'un dans mon sommeil, mais pas quand je suis éveillé ! cracha Drago qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

— En refusant de voir la réalité en face, Drago, tout simplement, dit Blaise d'une voix douce et compatissante. On pense que c'est pour ça que tu fais des crises, et de plus en plus fréquentes d'ailleurs.

— Ouais, tu dois commencer à être vraiment frustré, se moqua Goyle.

Drago était blanc comme un linge. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ses amis, il ne voulait pas y croire.

— Allez en cours, vous allez finir par être en retard !

— Et toi ? demanda Nott, inquiet.

— Je... j'ai attrapé froid cette nuit, je vais rester au lit quelques heures, et je vous rejoindrai si je me sens mieux.

— Comme tu voudras, dit Blaise avant de sortir de la chambre, suivi par les trois autres.

oOo

Harry avait passé la journée à être inquiet pour Drago. Il semblait bien aller pourtant lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné dans son dortoir.

Passé un moment, il avait même failli aller demander de ses nouvelles aux garçons de sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas eu envie qu'ils se moquent de lui...

Le soir venu, Harry alla se coucher tôt, prétextant une migraine, afin d'être tranquille dans son lit, à scruter sa carte du Maraudeur.

Drago était dans sa chambre, probablement dans son lit. Toutes les fois où Harry s'était éclipsé pour venir jeter un coup d'œil à la carte, elle lui avait révélé la même chose...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut vers deux heures du matin, Harry enfila ses lunettes et actionna sa carte. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit que Drago s'était déplacé, et se trouvait maintenant dans leur salle commune. Il fixa intensément la carte, souhaitant presque le voir franchir le seuil de la salle commune, afin qu'il aille lui porter secours. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Drago retourna tranquillement se coucher.

Harry, déçu, replia la carte et finit par se rendormir.

oOo

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Drago ?

— J'étais parti lire dans la salle commune, pour pas vous réveiller. J'arrivais pas à dormir...

— Dis plutôt que tu fais tout pour ne pas dormir, insinua Blaise, au plus grand déplaisir de Drago, de voir qu'il était si facile pour son ami de le percer à jour.

— Bonne nuit, Blaise, répondit froidement le blond avant de s'enfoncer dans son lit et de bougonner des choses inaudibles.

oOo

— Vous êtes pas normaux tous les deux ! constata Ron en voyant les mines fatiguées qu'affichaient Harry et Drago, chacun à leur table, devant leur petit-déjeuner.

Il ne fait plus de crise de somnambulisme depuis trois jours, et du coup tu fais des nuits complètes depuis tout ce temps, et pourtant, vous avez l'air sur le point de vous écrouler ! J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais... tes cheveux ont l'air moins ébouriffés que ceux de Malefoy ! On dirait que ça lui va pas de passer des nuits tranquilles dans son lit...

Ce que Ron ignorait, c'était que Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis ces trois nuits, pas plus que Harry qui se réveillait constamment en sursaut et vérifiait sur sa carte pour voir si Drago n'était pas en danger...

À la table des Serpentard, Blaise fit passer une toute petite fiole dans les mains de Nott, qui la passa à Crabbe, qui la passa à Goyle.

— Tiens Drago, tu devrais boire du jus de citrouille pour te remonter, tu as vraiment l'air fatigué !

Drago lança un regard suspicieux à Goyle, mais s'empara néanmoins du verre, avant de le remercier. Il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais il n'était plus assez alerte pour se méfier davantage. D'un trait, il but le verre de jus de citrouille qui avait été agrémenté, par le soin de ses amis, d'un puissant somnifère.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « je suis dingue de Potter mais je refuse de me l'avouer alors je me prive de sommeil pour éviter de le rejoindre et ainsi me prouver que mes camarades disent vrai », Drago commença à fermer les yeux, et vaciller sur sa chaise.

— Allez les gars, aidez-moi à le transporter dans son lit !

Crabbe et Goyle allèrent aider Blaise qui peinait à supporter le poids de Drago.

— Tu crois qu'il s'est évanoui ?! demanda Harry en se levant vivement, inquiet de voir les Serpentard emmener Drago alors qu'il avait l'air à peine conscient.

— Il a surtout l'air de tomber de fatigue, dit Hermione d'un ton docte. Ne t'en fais pas Harry, après une bonne sieste, il sera remis !

Harry décida de faire confiance à Hermione, qui avait l'air si sûr d'elle, et se réinstalla à table.

— Me dis pas que tu allais voler à son secours ? se moqua Ron.

— Non, bien sûr... Je voulais... prendre les petits pains, là, dit Harry en se relevant pour attraper la corbeille, sous le regard amusé et pas convaincu de Ron.

oOo

— Tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas nous en vouloir, Blaise ? demanda Goyle, inquiet de la réaction du blond lorsqu'il se réveillera.

— Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que si, il va vouloir notre mort à tous ! Mais surtout à toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que personne ne voulait être celui qui verserait le somnifère dans son gobelet ?

— Merci la solidarité ! se plaignit Goyle, en estimant ses faibles chances de survie.

Une fois Drago couché confortablement, Blaise se pencha à son oreille :

— Fais un gros dodo Drago, et surtout, fais de beaux rêves !

Les garçons éteignirent la lumière et retournèrent en cours de sortilèges.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron et Harry sortirent de leur cours de botanique, qui avait lieu avant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

— Harry, où est-ce que tu vas ?! L'enclos des licornes c'est là-bas !

— Je... j'ai oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir, je vais le chercher, ne m'attends pas Ron, dit Harry précipitamment, avant de partir en courant vers le château.

— Mouais..., bougonna Ron, qui savait très bien que Harry allait chercher sa carte.

Depuis des jours, son meilleur ami semblait obsédé par l'idée de savoir où Drago se trouvait à chaque seconde de la nuit, ou de la journée, en l'occurrence.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et il prit la décision de le suivre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, et Ron était essoufflé comme un bœuf asthmatique. Harry courrait vraiment vite !

Le rouquin prit appui sur la statue de Marguerite la Fanatique le temps de retrouver un peu de souffle, lorsque quelqu'un passa devant lui, raide comme un piquet.

— Malefoy !

Ron avait retrouvé instantanément ses forces, et le sourire sadique et enjoué qui allait avec.

Drago se stoppa, sans pour autant se retourner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je sais pas..., répondit Drago d'une voix morne.

— Tiens-toi debout, sur un pied, avec la main gauche sur la tête, dit Ron en tentant de ne pas exploser de rire lorsque le blond s'exécuta.

Ron regarda autour de lui, les couloirs demeuraient vides, c'était une chance inespérée !

— Et maintenant, cherche ! Cherche comme un Niffleur !

Ron avait beau essayer de se retenir, voir Drago à quatre pattes et renifler comme une petite bête pour tenter de trouver un trésor était trop drôle, il finit par se plier en deux.

oOo

Harry arriva essoufflé dans le dortoir. Il s'empara de sa carte du Maraudeur et pointa sa baguette dessus :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

Dès que la formule fut prononcée, la carte se couvrit d'encre. Des dizaines de noms d'élèves et professeurs apparurent, mais Harry ne perdit pas de temps à les regarder. Il chercha directement le dortoir des Serpentard. Il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours s'il ne le savait pas en sécurité dans son lit.

Harry lâcha un « Quoi ?! » lorsqu'il vit que le dortoir était vide. Il vérifia deux fois, mais il en était sûr...

Il regarda alors avec attention la carte, recherchant frénétiquement le nom de Drago, et lorsqu'il le trouva, son cœur rata un battement : il se trouvait avec Ron...

Persuadé que son meilleur ami ne raterait pas une occasion de se moquer du Serpentard, Harry bondit hors de sa chambre et s'élança dans les escaliers, sautant les marches pour aller plus vite, manquant par là même de se rompre le cou à des dizaines de reprises.

oOo

— Harry, c'est toi ! Regarde, c'est hilarant, il fait la fouine bondissante ! dit Ron à son ami qui venait d'arriver en trombe. Colin et son appareil photo ne sont jamais là quand il faut !

Harry était écarlate d'avoir couru si vite, et il peinait à reprendre son souffle, assez pour dire à Ron d'arrêter. Il tenta de maintenir Drago en place, mais ce dernier bondissait sans faire cas de lui...

— Stop ! Arrête Drago, dit Harry avec tout le souffle qu'il avait réussi à reprendre.

Mais son ordre resta sans effet.

— Arrête, c'est drôle Harry ! Regarde : Malefoy, arrête, et reste sur un pied.

Comme une otarie bien dressée, Drago se stoppa et stagna sur un pied, l'air concentré.

— Ron, c'est mal ! Drago, tu peux arrêter !

Mais une fois de plus, Drago ne réagit pas.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça marche pas avec moi ? s'étonna Harry.

— J'en sais rien... Peut-être qu'il est comme les chiens, il n'a qu'un seul maître, et c'est moi ! se moqua le rouquin.

— Très drôle Ron... Bon, on va le ramener dans son dortoir !

— Ah non, pas déjà ! Je commençais à peine à m'amuser ! Et il répond à toutes les questions qu'on pose ! Je sais maintenant que sa couleur préférée est le vert émeraude (bon, on s'en serait doutés hein...), que son meilleur ami, c'est Zabini, et que son pire cauchemar, ça serait que son père soit jamais fier de lui, et que celui qu'il aime ne l'aime jamais en retour.

— Celui qu'il aime ? demanda Harry, plus curieux tout à coup... Qui c'est ?

— J'en sais rien, mais avoue que c'est drôle ! Tu l'imaginais toi en pauvre petit Serpentard fleur bleue ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui faire faire maintenant...

— Ça suffit Ron ! s'égosilla Harry, irrité de voir que Ron n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et que lui-même n'avait pas le pouvoir d'empêcher Drago d'exécuter ses ordres.

— Ça va, t'inquiète Harry, il refuse malgré tout de faire des trucs qu'il veut vraiment pas, comme manger l'araignée là, ou se jeter dans les escaliers...

Harry regardait son ami comme s'il était cinglé.

— Tu as... tu lui as ordonné de se jeter dans les escaliers ?! Tu es fou !

— Mais il courrait aucun danger, je l'aurais retenu Harry, pour qui me prends-tu !

— Et pour l'araignée ?

— Ah bah là... je lui aurais souhaité bon appétit, ricana Ron. On va voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller ! Malefoy, embrasse Harry sur la bouche !

— Quoi ?! Mais non ! geignit Harry, en voyant que Drago se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Ron regardait Drago acculer Harry dans un coin, et éclata de rire.

— Je ne croyais pas qu'il allait le faire !

— Oui ben, dis-lui d'arrêter ! supplia presque Harry sans parvenir à quitter Drago des yeux.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, et ses orbes métalliques étaient assez envoûtants... Plus il voyait Drago s'approcher de ses lèvres, plus Harry transpirait. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et il ressentait des picotements dans tous ses membres. Bizarrement, il redoutait autant qu'il espérait que Drago l'embrasse...

Lorsque finalement, Drago déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry, il ressentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Drago Malefoy était en train de l'embrasser, et... il aimait ça.

— Allez, j'ai pitié de toi Harry ! Malefoy, arrête !

Harry rouvrit les yeux et tenta de reprendre contenance. Il en avait presque oublié la présence de Ron. Heureusement, Drago était resté là où il était, ce qui lui permit de cacher son trouble.

— Hey mais... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec Drago !

Blaise, accompagné de ses trois acolytes, bouscula Ron et agrippa le bras de Drago, pour le tirer vers lui.

— Drago, ça va ? Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche !

Sans surprise, Drago ne lui répondit pas, ce qui accentua la fureur de Zabini.

— Pourquoi t'étais collé à lui Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui quand il est dans cet état ?

Harry devint écarlate à cause de l'allusion de Zabini.

— Mais rien, je t'assure ! C'est pas ce que tu crois... C'est...

— Ouais, ben peu importe ce que c'est, arrête de te frotter à notre ami ! Sale pervers !

Harry jeta un regard désespéré à Ron qui manquait de mourir d'apoplexie tant il se marrait.

— Zab', la formule, intervint Goyle.

— Tu as raison : Finite Somnambilis !

Les Serpentard espérèrent voir leur ami revenir à eux, mais le sort se révéla inefficace cette fois-ci.

— Allez, on le ramène.

Harry regarda les Serpentard s'occuper de Drago et le reconduire dans leur dortoir, sans rater les « Potter, pervers » qui fusaient tout bas...

— Merci Ron, c'est génial, je passe pour un prédateur sexuel à cause de toi !

— Allez Harry, je suis désolé, mais avoue que je pouvais pas savoir qu'il était prêt à le faire ! dit Ron qui tentait de contenir son fou rire. Et vois le bon côté des choses, maintenant, on connaît la formule pour le faire sortir de transe, même si apparemment, elle est pas toujours efficace !

Harry marmonna un vague « ouais » avant de se détourner de son ami et de retourner en cours, avec quinze minutes de retard, ce que Hagrid ne remarqua même pas...

oOo

Drago avait un sommeil agité. Il transpirait, et sa respiration était haletante. Il était sur le dos, le visage crispé. Ses yeux roulaient et tressautaient sous ses paupières closes, comme s'il revivait certains évènements passés, et son corps était parcouru de spasmes.

Un flash, puis un autre. Il se revoyait dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Il s'était levé, et ses amis l'avaient arrêté, lui avaient posé des questions :

«_ — Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

— _Voir Potter_

— _Hein ? Mais pourquoi Drago ?_

— _Je veux le voir, j'ai besoin de le voir... _»

Il s'était vu en train de répondre aux questions de ses amis, parler de long en large de tout ce qu'il aimait chez Harry, et chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé trouvait un écho en lui. Oui, il pensait réellement ce qu'il avait dit durant ses crises...

Un autre flash, il était trempé, quelqu'un le traînait hors de l'eau. Et ensuite, il n'y avait plus que de grands yeux verts, penchés au-dessus de lui...

Nouveau tressaillement, nouvelle vision, il faisait jour, il se tenait debout, sans but, et là, Weasley. Il s'était amusé à lui faire faire n'importe quoi, lui faire dire n'importe quoi... Puis il y avait Harry. Il voulait l'en empêcher. Il était crispé, il tremblait contre son corps, et il s'était détendu, une fois que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes...

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade.

— Ça va Drago ? On t'a jamais vu si agité ! dit Blaise qui regardait son ami depuis plusieurs minutes.

— Ouais, ça doit être un traumatisme, lié aux abus de Potter..., dit sombrement Goyle.

— Il a rien fait, tas de crétins, grogna Drago en se frottant les yeux et en se redressant. C'est son abruti de copain, je vais le tuer...

— Weasley a abusé de toi ?! s'écria Zabini avec un air catastrophé. Je vais le tuer !

— Mais non, personne n'a abusé de moi les mecs, vous avez l'esprit tordu !

— Drago, ça va, tu as l'air tout pâle quand même ? s'inquiéta Nott.

— Ouais, je... je me souviens de tout. De tout ce que j'ai fait durant mes crises...

Blaise lui sourit, à la fois heureux pour lui et inquiet de savoir que Drago se rappelait sans doute le nombre de questions stupides qu'ils avaient posées sur son amour pour Potter, et tous les fous rires qui en avaient découlé...

— Ouais Blaise, de tout..., dit sombrement Drago avec un regard explicite.

— Ah... Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ? demanda Crabbe pour changer de sujet.

— Je l'ai embrassé... Je crois que mon but, durant mes crises de somnambulisme, c'était ça...

— Tu veux dire que... c'est lui la victime, et pas toi ? demanda Nott avant de rire. Moi qui pensais qu'il en profitait...

— Très drôle, Nott, gronda Drago en lui lançant un regard oblique.

— Et tu penses que tes crises, c'est fini ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?

— Je sais pas Blaise, mais je le sens. C'est comme si... j'avais enfin accompli ce que je voulais le plus... Vous aviez raison les gars, je suis dingue de lui !

Les garçons sourirent et furent heureux de voir qu'enfin, leur ami avait accepté son attirance pour le Survivant.

oOo

Comme il s'en était douté, les deux nuits suivantes, Drago n'avait pas fait de crise. Il se contentait de rester dans son lit, à penser que le léger baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Harry avait un goût de trop peu...

Décidé, il balança ses couvertures au pied de son lit et enfila sa cape.

— Tu vas où Drago ? demanda Blaise qui avait été réveillé par le bruit.

— Voir Potter, quelle question !

— Merde, tu es encore en pleine crise...

Blaise chercha sa baguette à tâtons pour lui jeter un sort mais Drago l'en empêcha.

— Non, cette fois-ci, je ne dors pas.

— Ah...

Blaise lui sourit et se recoucha, avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Une fois devant le tableau des Gryffondor, Drago se traita d'idiot. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'à cette heure, Harry serait forcément dans son lit, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le rejoindre... Comment se faisait-il que le Survivant soit tombé si souvent sur lui lors de ses crises d'ailleurs, c'était un vrai mystère...

Alors qu'il allait repartir, le tableau pivota sur ses gonds, et Harry en sortit.

— Harry ? Comment, par Merlin, tu fais pour toujours savoir quand je suis là ? demanda Drago, perplexe.

— J'ai... j'ai une carte, et.. enfin, bref, je la regarde de temps en temps, pour savoir si tu vas bien...

Drago le regarda, ému de voir qu'il se préoccupait de son sort.

— Et... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je venais te voir.

— Ah...

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour ça...

Drago se pencha vers lui, et lui encadra le visage de ses mains, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'un geste délicat de la langue, il força les lèvres du brun qui ne mirent pas longtemps à s'entrouvrir pour accueillir les douces caresses de sa langue.

Harry profita de ce baiser langoureux, dont il rêvait depuis la dernière fois.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, il s'écarta de Drago.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimerais que je profite de ton état, Drago, dit Harry avec un sourire triste.

Finite Somnombilis ! prononça-t-il, comme à regret.

— Je ne suis pas en train de faire une crise Harry, je suis là parce que je le veux. Je te veux, ajouta Drago en déposant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

Le Gryffondor sourit contre sa bouche et se laissa aller à l'embrasser plus fougueusement. Jamais il n'avait pensé éprouver tant de plaisir à embrasser son ancien pire ennemi...

Harry entraîna Drago à sa suite, dans son lit, afin qu'ils passent le reste de la nuit à s'enlacer et s'embrasser. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours, les deux garçons s'endormirent, sereins.

oOo

Au petit matin, Ron se leva en sursaut.

— Merde ! On va être en retard Harry !

Ron s'élança vers le lit de son ami et écarta les rideaux sans ménagement.

— Par Merlin ! J'ai failli mourir de trouille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici Malefoy ?!

Drago s'étira langoureusement, et Harry fit de même, avant de reprendre sa place dans ses bras, tandis que le visage de Ron se décomposait d'horreur.

— J'étais en pleine crise, et je voulais à tout prix rejoindre Harry, donc votre tableau m'a fait rentrer. Mais bon, au début je me suis trompé de lit, j'étais dans le tien. J'ai passé une bonne demi-heure à te faire des choses, tout et rien, ne t'inquiète pas... Tu comprends je croyais que c'était Harry... Et puis, vu les petits gémissements que tu poussais, ça devait pas te déplaire !

Ron le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, et le teint de plus en plus violet, signe qu'il avait arrêté de respirer depuis un moment, avant de tomber en arrière sur son lit, victime d'un évanouissement.

Drago éclata de rire et se retourna vers Harry, qui riait également.

— C'était pas gentil ça ! le rabroua gentiment Harry.

— J'avais bien le droit de me venger, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait faire l'autre jour...

— Désolé pour ça, dit Harry en redevenant un peu plus sérieux.

— Moi pas, s'il ne m'avait pas demandé de t'embrasser, on n'en serait pas là, dit Drago en lui souriant, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Et voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**_

_**Pour les fan de Buffy, vous aurez peut-être reconnu l'hommage à Spike, avec le célèbre "tête de navet !" lancé par Alex Harris, et qui me fais mourir de rire à chaque fois^^ (parce qu'il est blond platine, pour les non connaisseurs^^)**_

_**Sinon, pour Witchypedia, ça vient du fait que j'ai cherché justement des infos sur le somnambulisme (tout ce qui est en italique provient de wikipedia), et ça m'a amusé de transposer ce site en version sorcière :)**_

_**Pour les review anonymes, j'y pense parce que j'ai eu le cas sur "Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi" récemment, le site n'accepte pas les adresses mail, donc elles ne me parviennent pas. Inutile de me poser des questions en espérant que j'y réponde, puisque je ne le peux pas, désolée :s Mais il y a une adresse accessible à tous dans mon profil où je réponds aux review anonyme ;) N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil ;)**_

_**Sinon, quoi dire d'autre... Ben je sais pas ! ^^ Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je réponds toujours :)**_

_**Bonne journée !**_

25/08/14


End file.
